


and how does that make you feel

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [70]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, little beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is like therapy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and how does that make you feel

"What's he doing?" Terry hisses over Roy's shoulder. Roy shrugs him off, keeps watching Tim work through the two way glass Bruce has installed in the basement. He's wearing the stupid skinny jeans Roy loves and one of Jason's shirts with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Jay's going to be pissed about all the blood stains, but Roy can't wait to lick it off his fingers, lay down and let Tim make him bleed too.  
  
"Shh," he shushes Terry, knowing it won't do any fucking good. Tim spent the first half hour beating the guy bloody, but pulled out a chair after that and now they've just been talking for the last fifteen minutes, like he's catching up with an old friend. The guy tied to the other chair says something and Tim grins, says something back to him. There's a speaker they could turn on to hear what they're saying, but Roy knows Tim needs this just like he needs to see red on his blade, like he needs to bend Roy over the hood of the car after they bury a body. He never knows what Tim says to them, but Roy's pretty sure this is something like therapy for him. It'd just be rude to eavesdrop on that.  
  
Tim and the mark talk for so long Terry actually gets bored and crashes in the corner. At one point Tim pulls out a deck of cards and they play Go Fish. Terry does wake up, however, when Tim puts a bullet through the guy's skull.  
  
"What the fuck?" Terry asks, rubbing his eyes when Tim walks back in the room. "Weren't you guys just talking? What'd you kill him for?"  
  
Tim steps into Terry's space and backs him against the wall, pinning Terry there with his wild eyes and something that might be a smile, on anyone else. "I'm an assassin, dumbass."  
  
Then he turns and gives Roy a perplexed look. "Where the fuck did Bruce _find_ this kid?"


End file.
